Possession
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: ZoeyXDren Nothing will stop him from having her. She will be his Queen. It all starts with one battle, one kiss and one mistake. I USE ENGLISH NAMES. Warning: Mark Bashing. Dodgy Summary, good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I use English names. Deal with it.**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Warning: I don't like Mark or Masaya or whatever you want to call him. Therefore, there might be some Mark bashing in this fic. again, deal with it.**

* * *

'They've done well so far haven't they?'

Silence.

'Zoey's doing well...'

This time there was a grunt in response to Wesley's prodding. Though he acknowledged Wesley's conversational efforts, Elliot refused to look away from the computer screen. Eyes flicked over the data generated from the mew's last fight with the cyniclons which was barely a week ago. There was something that bothered him. At one point during the battle, Zoey had been teleported away from the fight by the leader of the cyniclons. The others had fought wildly with the remaining enemy but no-one knew where Zoey had disappeared too or what happened while she was gone. She'd re-appeared as the battle drew to a close, stumbling out of the bushes with flushed cheeks and a rapid heart rate if the monitor in her pendant was any indication. As if responding to some sort of signal, the cyniclons had broken away from the mews and shimmered out of their sight, leaving Elliot and the mews very confused.

The girls shrugged it off quickly but Elliot refused to leave it be. He was convinced that their odd behaviour had something to do with Zoey coming back and it wasn't that they were scared of her either. If he could just figure out what that damn cyniclon had done to her... Elliot's fists clenched uncharacteristically and he was unaware of the computer in front of him as he imagined the things that could have happened to make Zoey blush like that. He let out a low snarl and was snapped out of his trance by Wesley who'd been calling his name frantically and trying to gain his attention. When those methods didn't work, Wesley had moved right next to Elliot and whistled piercingly into the man's ear. The glare that Elliot placed on Wesley was mild compared to the one he'd been using before.

'Look, Elliot. If you want to know what happened, go ask Zoey! It's not like she's going to lie to you. She's on our side, remember?'

Under Wesley's practical gaze and words, Elliot suddenly felt very foolish. Yes. He would go talk to her.

* * *

The girl in question was not doing much better than Elliot in the rational thought department. Her distraction was not dissimilar to his as her mind pondered over the events of the last fight and what happened when she disappeared from the main battle ground.

**FLASHBACK**

'Bridget! Behind you!' The cyniclon's wind attack hit the spot that the green mew had been occupying a minute before. 'Thank god he missed her.' I thought while ducking attacks from predasites. This was not what I had in mind for a Friday night. If it wasn't for mini mew and that stupid Elliot, I could be getting my beauty sleep now, in preparation for my date with mark but instead I was fighting alien creatures that threatened my world... Just my luck.

A scream brought me out of my reverie and I turned just in time to see Dren, leader of the cyniclons, reach out to grab me. My eyes widened comically and I tried to pull away from him but my human reflexes weren't fast enough, even with the red data animal DNA flowing through me. His fingers gripped my arm with surprising strength. The mew inside me braced for his next move and was thrown off as the air around us shimmered and a nauseous feeling filled every part of me. I felt my weight collapse as I was set down wherever Dren had teleported us to. My tail curled and ears lay flat against my skull while I tried to remain in possession of my lunch. I could feel pin prick tears start to form in my eyes when the feeling grew worse, leaving me lying on the ground shaking.

I'd forgotten about the threat of the cyniclon until a gentle hand pushed my hair back out off my face. I flinched away from him but immediately regretted it as a wave of unadulterated pain slid through my body. I lay completely still with my eyes clenched shut as Dren ran his long fingers though my hair. The rhythm became a soothing pattern and my body relaxed slightly as if it believed this... person would protect it. The pain slowly withdrew and with its retreat, my cat ears rose to points again. I still had my eyes shut when a calloused hand ran across one of the points. My head tilted automatically into the hand as it rubbed harder. An involuntary purr erupted from my throat and I found myself uncurling and shifting uncomfortably, wanting more. More of that touch which had switched ears and was now making them both twitch in pleasure.

An amused chuckle reached my sharp ears. 'Like that do you kitty cat?'

I knew that voice. But where from? It occurred to me what exactly was going on a second later as I wrenched my head away from Dren and backed up. I knew my cheeks were bright red and when our eyes met, I had to look away quickly to avoid the knowing gaze in his golden orbs. Shit. Why does this stuff always happen to me?

'You'd better take me back Dren, right now!' My demand seemed to do nothing but amuse the cyniclon, if his laughter was any indication. I stomped my foot angrily, feeling like a petulant child and not knowing what to do.

'Take me back NOW!' The sudden silence that followed after my scream was eerie made even more so when the prince lifted his head to watch me through his black fringe with piercing eyes. In less than a second, his whole demeanour changed. His body, which had been doubled over in laughter straightened to become stern and haughty. His eyes flashed with some indecipherable expression before turning hard as stone. Always before, he'd watched me with warm eyes, full of speculation and innuendo. I think I preferred that to how he was looking now.

Usually my instincts took over in a situation like this but I was helpless as he moved towards me. His body flowed and rippled with strength. Why had I never noticed the taut muscles before? I couldn't take my eyes off his hypnotic form and predictably, this inability ended with me landing on my butt after tripping over a tree root. Never before had he scared me this much, walking towards me, stalking me... As if I was prey.

I finally placed the look in his eyes just as he pounced, his movements smooth and graceful yet horribly dangerous. It was possession. Like he owned me, my body, my mind. Everything. His body crushed mine into the dirt beneath us, forcing me to lie back under his weight. My hands came up to push him away but they proved useless as he brought them above my head with his. I was pinned underneath the enemy...

And it felt good.

The knowledge shocked me as he transferred the restriction of my arms to one hand, the other running down my scantily clad form to rest on my hip. His possessive gaze swept over me and I could feel his eyes on my skin. I could see lust in his eyes and it didn't surprise me. What did was my reaction, the heat pooling low in my stomach and the aching want, no, the need to be filled.

I struggled against him weakly; attempting to get out of the situation that I was rapidly losing control of. He groaned in response to my movements and a blush spread across my cheeks when I felt a rush of moisture between my thighs. It seemed I was aroused by him as much as his dominant actions. I silently prayed that he hadn't noticed the slight twists and movements that my traitorous body made to sate the undeniable need inside me, burning like a candle, higher and higher. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts and feelings that I barely remembered who it was. Even that thought was quickly banished when he ground his hard arousal against the soft parts of me. I writhed in ecstasy as a shot of pleasure burned through my veins. I felt the hand that was lingering at my waist slide down to my knee, yanking it up suddenly to wrap around him while spreading me wider.

My eyes had slid shut during the short exchange and I opened them slightly to see him staring half-lidded back at me. For a moment, neither of us moved until roughly, as if he couldn't help himself, he thrust directly into me. In fact, if my leotard and his shorts hadn't been there, he would've done just that. I knew I was aroused beyond belief. I could feel my slickness increasing with every second. Our twin cries of pleasure echoed around us as he repeated the action, this time with me aiding him. My hips rising to meet his with as much effort as I could muster considering that I could only use one leg. I ground myself against him wildly, wanting to burn some of this tension away. I used my raised leg to pull him closed to me, trying to get more of him, needing him.

I felt him growling deep in his throat before I heard it, the sound animalistic and arousing. He was losing control of himself. As if he'd heard the thought, he released my arms in favour of using both hands to pin my hips to the ground. Long, slender fingers stretched across my thighs keeping me still as his hips thrust faster into mine. It felt as though he would rip through the flimsy material between us and plunge right into me... And I wasn't complaining. With my arms released, I found myself moaning wantonly and reaching up to pull his head to my chest. He quickly took the hint and ripped the material down, latching onto a nipple as if his very life depended on it.

He nipped, kissed and suckled like a newborn, sending me spiralling head first into pleasure as it built strongly within both of us. His pounding became erratic and his hands grasped my arse cheeks, grinding me harder, deeper even with the barrier between us. There were no longer thoughts of enemy or how wrong it was. How could something be wrong if it felt this good? The spring inside me wound tighter, burning me and controlling my thrusting body. I could feel the edge coming up on me, the whimpers and moans falling from my lips almost breathless.

Dren seemed as lost as I was, groaning my name loudly anytime his lips left my breasts and unable to stop his cock rubbing frantically against my core. His fingers slid between our bodies just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, to stroke lightly at the bundle of nerves above my centre. With that slight contact, I came, tumbling over that precipice, my cries muffled into Dren's mouth as he took me savagely over the crest. I clung to him while he also lost control, pulsing into his shorts. Neither of us moved for a little bit, both wondering what had just happened. When my brain finally caught up with my body, I gasped, pushing Dren's satisfied body from my own and bolting into the forest.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter then. tell me what you think ey?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Sorry for the slow update, I am a VERY slow updater, again sorry.**

* * *

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Only stupid girls would get overwhelmed by stupid emotions and practically screw the enemy!' Aggression and frustration caused me to hit my head against a wall several times. 'Why did you do it? Because you're an idiot that's why!'

When I'd run into the forest, I had felt torn. The need to flee warring with the instinct to go back and finish what was started. Even just thinking about it now made me ache to be filled properly. That experience had been one of the best of my life. Sure, it hadn't been my first sexual encounter. Mark had taken me to the park a few times... It was always so quiet and I loved it so very much. I guess he'd figured that if I was in a nice place then I'd feel more inclined to go all the way with him. He was wrong. What started as a bit of innocent groping and making out had rapidly gotten out of hand.

**FLASHBACK**

'Oh Mark! It's lovely! I'm so glad you brought me out here! But what did you need to talk to me about?' I bounced on the balls of my feet, so happy that Mark had chosen me out of all those girls. He smiled at my childish enthusiasm before patting the bench next to him.

'Come sit with me Zoey' I did as he bid, enraptured by his gorgeous smile. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, causing me to blush and worry about my cat ears coming out. We were both silent for a while before Mark's fingers traced my jaw, pulling my chin until I faced him.

Immediately his lips crashed onto mine but it wasn't the soft sweet kiss I expected. His tongue thrust itself into my mouth, wet and alien to me. I gagged on instinct, trying to shift away from his bruising kiss and caress. Hands wrapped around my shoulders, fingers biting into my skin. I whimpered in pain as I shoved Mark away. His eyes reflected a violent lust that terrified me.

I shrank back as he reached for me again, his intentions written on his face. Suddenly his expression changed to one that was a mix of horror, surprise and disbelief. I realised quite quickly that in my fear and confusion, my cat ears had popped out. It obviously shocked Mark and so I opened my mouth to explain, reaching for him at the same time. His voice was loud as he cut off my attempt.

'What the hell Zoey! What are you?' His voice rose in pitch as he worked himself up. He jumped up, flinging my arms off him.

'Get away from me! GET AWAY YOU FREAK!'  
**  
END FLASHBACK**

The next day he apologized and said that he'd keep my secret safe but I couldn't forgive him that easily. His words had cut deep. Gradually though, I softened to his pleas to give him another chance. He followed me like a lost puppy until I finally took him back but our relationship had been... off since then. He was always looking at me with uncertainty written across his face and then, as if possessed, he would reach for me and pull me into an embrace that felt entirely too intimate. Bodies flush against each other. He made me feel... Uncomfortable. The complete opposite of the sensations that Dren created inside of , how was I supposed to fight him after this? What if the other Mews found out? What if Wesley and Elliot found out? What the hell am I supposed to do?

* * *

**I'm not sure I liked this chapter. Mark was OOC but then again, I don't like Mark. Sorry if you do. This was mostly background and setting the scene of why Mark isn't featured alot in this. **

**Reviewers:  
TokyoHanon97: **hadn't thought of hypnosis but I will keep that in mind while I am writing!  
**mew mew 124: **I'm sorry you had a hard time understanding the descriptions... I'll try to make it easier to read from now on.  
**MizoreShirayukiFan:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it!  
**Kyashii: **It's good you don't mind the use of English names as the Japanese ones just confuse me! *blushes* thankyou for your comments!  
**I Love To Bite: **Yes I am continuing this story, although, my updates may be slow. 

Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
